turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Quebec
What's wrong with the flag we had? Turtle Fan 15:48, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Well seeing as the flag I replaced it with is, for all intents and purposes, the same flag, what's wring with it? Seriously, nothing was wrong with the original one. I'm just replacing the original images with ones of better quality. IC79 00:18, 27 October 2008 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with the one you used but the burden of argument is on the person who changed the status quo. Calling this "better quality" seems like a stretch--same size, same resolution. Turtle Fan 02:21, 27 October 2008 (UTC) The problem with the previous flag wasn't with the flag, but the image the flag was a part of. The previous image was almost like a government logo that happened to have the Quebec flag as a part of it. The image I replaced it with is just the flag. Also, I did tweak the shade of blue from the sky blue used in the Quebec flag to a darker navy used in the U.S. flag. The reasoning is that after the Republic of Quebec gains "independence" they go through a phase of doing all they can to be like the United States. So a change in the shade of blue would reflect that. It's not an uncommon practise actually. In OTL Puerto Rico, for example, flying the PR flag with a light shade of blue means you're advocating PR independence. Flying the same flag with a darker shade of blue means you support the status quo. Flying the flag with navy blue means you're advocating PR statehood. IC79 17:22, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :The flag used in the article wasn't even adopted until 1948, so claiming that close-ties to the USA would be reflected in a change of shade is irrelevant if it's not even the correct flag. Jelay14 21:38, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Looks like a regular flag to me. As for the thing with the darker shade of blue, it's creative and interesting but it does sound like a bit of a stretch. As for the flag being anachronistic, it may be but HT had Galtier say the RoQ's flag was the same as the Provincial flag and that it was blue and white with fleur-de-lys. Now certainly this isn't the only conceivable design that fits the bill but it does sound like the above is what he was describing. Turtle Fan 02:01, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Wiki article on the history of the Quebec flag: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fleurdelis%C3%A9#History Interestingly enough, the original 1902 proposal had the fleurs-de-lis pointing inwards to the center. This flag could also match HT's description. ML4E 02:37, 30 October 2008 (UTC) That flag image, look at it closely. It's got a shadowed background, and it's lifted. As if the flag were hovering and there was a shadow beneath it. The flag-only image I replaced it with is just more simple, it's just the flag. No shadows, no lifted images, etc.... I understand you're just trying to maintain the Wiki's integrity, but I think you've made to much out of nothing here. As for the Quebec flag, well Turtledove clearly states that the flag of the Republic of Quebec was the same of the provincial flag. In OTL there was no provincial flag of Quebec during the Great War era. It's also worth mentioning that during the OTL WWI Canadian air craft used the RAF's roundel, yet in TGW: TAF Johnathan Moss describes Canadian plans as bearing the emblem of the RCAF, a RAF roundel with the red disk replaced with a red maple leaf. So it would seem that in TL191 Canada and its provinces adopted their symbols earlier then in the OTL. IC79 03:35, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Oh yes the shadow. Fair point. Why not just delete and reupload the image, though? I'm not trying to make something out of nothing, just wondering why a bunch of articles had existing pictures replaced with near-identical ones. It is an odd thing to see crop up out of nowhere. Turtle Fan 00:56, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Historically-accurate flag for Quebec In Turtledove's Southern Victory timeline, Québec got independent in 1917. Obviously, it won't be using its modern flag from 1948. The correct flag should be the Modern Carillon flag, which was also sometimes refered to as the "fleurdelysé", so the same name of the current flag of Québec. If Turtledove is not precise in his description of the flag, then there is no problem at all as both are similar enough. https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:CarillonFiliatrault_Drapeau.png 21:15, June 17, 2019 (UTC)